


What Devilish Thing

by aarapods (floralstiel)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Toys, dubious magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/aarapods
Summary: “All you do is tease!” Viren continued, knowing he sounded like he was whining, Harrow always told him this, but he couldn’t help it.“Tease?” Aaravos spoke with a quirked, perfect brow, “a tease is one who has no intentions of following through with what they have promised.”“And what have you promised?” Viren almost hesitated to ask.





	What Devilish Thing

**Author's Note:**

> like bluetooth for ur dick

“I really don’t understand the meaning of this.”

“You are frustrated,” Aaravos replied, the deep timbre of his voice reverberating through the room as it usually did. Viren always had to suppress a shiver in the wake of it.

“I am,” Viren grumbled, slumping down into his chair in front of the mirror. It always felt odd, sitting while the other stood on the other side, awaiting instruction. Yes he was frustrated, about a great many things, but he failed to see how a few whispered incantations and a phallic looking stone on Aaravos’s desk would change things for the better.

“Then this will help,” Aaravos said, smiling slightly. The elf lifted the stone into his hands, and for a moment Viren felt a sympathetic throb in his groin. His scowl deepened. It really had been…too long since he’d been _handled_ even so much as that stone. With a hooded, secretive gaze, Aaravos placed his lips to the tip of the piece. Viren squawked and leaped from his chair, staggering to the farthest wall, Aaravos’s laughter following him.

“Wh-what devilish thing have you done now?!” Viren nearly screeched, his knees buckling when Aaravos’s hands tightened around the stone and…and Viren could _feel_ it.

“You are frustrated,” Aaravos repeated, shrugging. Viren sneered. They’d done things together, of a sort, as much as two people separated by an enchanted mirror could. They were both grown men—though Viren shuddered at the thought of what “grown” might mean to Aaravos in comparison—and they could do what they wished, but this was something completely new, and alien, and…and…

“You think too much,” Aaravos murmured, running his lips over the length of the phallus. Viren groaned and just managed to drag his way back to the chair.

“You fiend! You _s-succubus_ , you—!”

“Such words,” Aaravos chuckled, “speak more for me, let me hear you.”

Viren watched—and felt—with a sort of muted horror and anticipation when Aaravos began licking and swallowing down the stone. Viren was hard, of course he was, straining in his trousers like an adolescent as he watched and felt Aaravos’s clever tongue trailing over the underside, under the head at that sensitive batch of nerves, the hot, wet suction that felt so real but yet couldn’t be. Shouldn’t be.

“How is this even…what have you done…?” Viren moaned, finally relenting and unfastening his trousers. Aaravos’s answering, quiet moan sent vibrations through his cock that nearly drove him mad from want.

“All you do is tease!” Viren continued, knowing he sounded like he was whining, Harrow always told him this, but he couldn’t help it.

“Tease?” Aaravos spoke, pulling away from the stone phallus with a quirked, perfect brow, “a tease is one who has no intentions of following through with what they have promised.”

“And what have you promised?” Viren almost hesitated to ask, nearly whimpering. 

“That I would help you,” Aaravos answered simply. Before Viren could really prepare for it the elf was nude in front of the mirror. He had to stare, he couldn’t help himself, the elf’s form was…it was something Viren never expected to see outside of dreams. Given the markings on his cheeks, Viren should’ve expected the bright stars and dashes of light over Aaravos’s dark skin, forming pleasing patterns, constellations and lines leading his attention downward, to the elf’s groin. He was bare for Viren’s attention, and the elf was content to simply stand and wait as Viren took his fill.

“Words, Viren,” Aaravos prompted softly, though that voice could never be anything less than a commanding boom through the charged silence. Yet now, here, Viren was at a loss. He always spoke too much and too soon, always this was a problem, but in front of Aaravos, this perfect being so close yet entirely out of reach, he had nothing. The elf hummed knowingly, and squeezed the tip of the stone.

“P-please—!” Viren cried, jerking in his seat. He was much too hot and too cold all at once, desperate for touch, for release, for anything the elf would give him. Anything.

“What do you _want_ , Viren?” Aaravos asked, those dark eyes seeming to glow brighter in response to Viren’s frustrations.

“Whatever you want, Aaravos,” Viren moaned, strung so tight he feared he might snap, “wh-whatever you want to do, just…just let me…”

The stone in Aaravos’s hand was gleaming and slick, as wet as his own cock was between his legs but he didn’t dare reach down for relief. This was Aaravos’s game, and he would play by his unspoken rules.

The stars on Aaravos’s cheeks glowed brighter over a pinkish flush as the elf summoned a chair to his side, a great big plush thing that held little utility other than offering the elf room enough to lay back and spread his legs in front of the mirror.

“Fuck,” Viren moaned, shaking and sweaty as Aaravos brought the tip of the stone to his entrance. It must be too tight, unprepared and dry, how could the elf possibly hope to garner pleasure from such a thing? It was too much, it was too—

“That’s the idea,” Aaravos smirked, and like in some sort of feverish dream he pressed the stone phallus inside easily, impossibly so, and it was tight and hot and wet—so wet—and Viren quaked and shouted and…and…

“–iren. Viren. Wake for me, please.”

Viren shuddered, coming to with a strangled gasp. He flailed about, finding his bearings. His pants were a mess of sweat and spend, as was the chair and even the floor. He felt utterly disheveled and shaken, yet oddly satiated.

“Viren,” Aaravos prompted again, his voice taking on an impatient edge. Viren turned to him quickly, gaping like a fool.

“Perhaps it was too strong of a spell, for the first attempt,” Aaravos wondered aloud, playing his fingertips through a puddle of spend on his stomach. “You passed out before the fun could really begin. A shame, really.”

“I-is that my…?” Viren spluttered, face flaming hot as the elf merely smirked and brought a fingertip to his lips to lick it clean. The elf stood and carelessly tossed the stone phallus onto the chair, and Viren flinched, but felt nothing. The spell had been broken.

“W-wait just a moment, what are you going to do with that?” Viren demanded as he watched the elf collect his seed into a small vial. His mind raced, pouring through the endless dark magic tomes he’d devoured in his studies. There were of course many things that could be accomplished with human sperm, many good, many bad, but he doubted the elf had need for a _fertility_ potion—

“Once again, you think too much,” the elf chuckled, putting a stopper on the vial and placing it aside. “We are allies, are we not?”

“You told me not to trust you.”

“Such pouting,” Aaravos chided, “are you a man or a child?”

Viren scowled, still blushing crimson as he attempted to clean up between his legs. The chair was a lost cause, but he should be able to dispose of it discreetly.

“I will adjust the spell,” Aaravos spoke, and when Viren turned the elf was woefully fully dressed once more. “Perhaps next time you will last long enough for _me_ to get some enjoyment out of it.”

The hint of disappointment and judgement in the elf’s tone was obvious, and not lost on Viren.

“It was the spell only,” Viren hissed, “I can satisfy you _just fine_.”

“Good,” Aaravos purred quickly before Viren could really think about what he'd promised, fingering the glass vial, “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ouhgnnnn....viravos good horny just my type


End file.
